La Bambina Maledetta, 101
by Natsuki-sasaki
Summary: Hana was sent to Japan by her family, and there she meets new friends. However, her past would not stop haunting her and it was almost impossible to hide it from her friends. Can she move on from her past, or will she have to hurt her most precious friends just to keep it a secret? MukuroxOC


A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. this story is actually the same as the last one I made. The only difference was that I change Hana's first friend and the title. Otherwise the plot is completely the same.

* * *

Natsuki: Okay, this is the first time I'm doing this section. Haaaaa, sooo nervous...

Mukuro: Natchan is nervous? Kufufu, I shall make you even nervous then.

Natsuki: Stop calling me that, pineapple-head! Just do the disclaimer!

Mukuro: Natchan is so mean TAT…Anyway, Natchan doesn't own the series. I'm sure you guys know that.

Natsuki: THEY DO?! Then what's the point of me doing the disclaimer?!

Mukuro: Kufufu, technically, it was me that does the disclaimer

Natsuki: *ignore* seriously, tell me in advance about something like this...*mumble mumble*

Mukuro: Kufufu, just ignore the breaking writer over there and carry on towards the stories! Also a warning. They would be a slight OOCness in the character.

* * *

PROLOGUE : THE BEGINNING

Footsteps resounded throughout the hallway, alerting the small occupant of a certain room. Unconsciously, she leaned farther back into the corner of the wall she's been occupying for who knows how long.

She trembled in fears when the footsteps stopped. Directly in front of her only sanctuary, her only haven. If the lump of hair that tried to peeked through the small barred windows does not indicates enough. The girl assumed it was a group since they were talking.

Her trembling intensified when her keen ears caught the soft clicks of a jingling keys. Any other day, she would have jumped in joy and ran straight out of the door, but she knew better than that. She stayed in her place, trying not to make any sudden movement, heck, she did not even dare to breathe!

They were looking frantically for her after they opened the door. Guess the man couldn't find her when he peeked through the window earlier. The girl giggle inwardly to herself for a job well done. Unfortunately, her moment was cut off when one of the guards spotted her.

He was big and gruff. He's not really fat nor does he have any muscle. He has a long beard that looks like a jungle sticking to his chin. The girl almost laugh out loud if not for her current situation. A scowl was painted on his face as he stared at her hiding place.

"I told you she's in here." His voice was as gruffy as his face is. The other guards, a little younger, flinched in fear.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I wasn't able to see her through the window."

The younger guards were clearly terrified at the older one, he can barely keep his voice from trembling. The bearded man glared at him a little more before going back towards the other trembling occupants in the room.

"Now, come with us girl, if you don't want to be hurt." The way he talks angered the girl.

'"Hurt" he say? Wasn't what they have done to me so far **IS** hurting me?' she thought in anger.

She stayed in her spot, not moving even one inch towards him. This, unfortunately, angered the already annoyed man even more. He walks quickly towards her and yanked her from the damp wall.

"When I said something, you answered and follow through it, understand!" The girl flinched in fear when the man yelled in front of her face. Out of fear, she nodded quickly.

He gave her another glare before tossing her to the younger guards who almost missed her by an inch startled by the other's actions.

* * *

They brought her to an isolated room at the end of the extremely long and especially dark hallways. By the time they got there, the girl was already dispirited due to the stares she was given along the way.

She does not know why, but for some reason the other occupants were wary, cautious and most of all hatred were directed at her. The question is, Why? Why would they hate her even though they suffered the same pain and humiliation?

For all the time she was being held in this dungeon, she still cannot comprehend their hatred nor could she ever ask them directly for they would always find a mean to escape from her.

She was cut off from her own discouraging musing when an elderly man step into the room. The moment she laid her eyes on the new man, somehow her anger flared back up and she started struggling in the guard's hold. The bearded man rushed towards her when she managed to get loose and started towards the new occupants.

She snarled and growled at the elderly man, still struggling to get away from the bearded man body odour. Well, one of the reason anyway. Not amused by all the growling and snarling, the elderly man walk towards the small girl with a syringe in his hand.

Wait. A syringe?

Realization dawned on her as the man smirk. She started struggling again. This time trying to get as far away from the man as possible. The guards however would not let her escape and ruin their masters plan. Their hold on her got tighter and she could only ceased her struggling and slumped in defeat. The last words she heard was-

"Time for your medication, my dear sweet granddaughter."

* * *

Getting out from the sleek black limousine, a brunette stared at the magnificent building that towered over her in awe. Not a few seconds later, she sighed. 'Why do I have to do this again?' she asked herself. 'Oh, that's right. That old man was cheerfully threatening me. Damn him' she sighed again, heavily this time.

Out of the blue, she found herself on the ground a few feet away from the school's gate. "Wow." Startled, she looked up and saw a boy, at least a year older than her was staring at her like she was a prey.

She gulped when he started walking towards her direction. A little further away from her, he spoke "You are late. I shall bite you to death for being late, herbivore." with a voice that he was serious with the 'I shall bite you to death' part. The girl quickly scrambled to her feet and bowed.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I didn't k-know about t-that." She cursed inwardly when she stuttered. "Me b-being a n-new student a-and all." She continued. The boy looked at her with his piercing gaze. He just hn'ed and walked away from her like nothing had happen. Suddenly he stopped and said, "Then, make sure that you go to the principal office and retrieve your class schedule along with completing your paperwork." Then he walked away.

Relieved at not being killed on her first day, she watched at the boy's retreating back. 'Haaaa, it's a good that nothing happen, or grandpa will be MAD at me.' She shuddered at the thought of the angry bald man.

Realizing she was late, she hurriedly walked towards the principal office.

* * *

Natsuki: Phew….so, how was it? I admit that I did change this stories almost completely. But hey, I did put up the original stories, so it didn't completely change….

Mukuro: You know Natchan, if you say it like that, the reader will lost interest and- *dodged a flying knife* N-Natchan….

Natsuki: I dare you to finish that sentence Mukuro. *smiles sadistically* Well then, don't forget to review this story. And now, *bows deeply* I am very very very sorry for abandoning this story for like months. Being in college wasn't really a field of colourful flowers….

Mukuro: *whisper* She really hates studying *dodged another flying knife*

Natsuki: You've done it now Pineapple-head. See you next chapter!


End file.
